Percy Jackson with Harry Potter and The Man-thing
by I know I am the best
Summary: "I don't know " said Annabeth. "Neither do I" said Hermione. No one knows what it is but it has attacked Percy and Annabeth. Will they survive? Celestial Bronze has no effect on this monster. Read this epic to find out the crossover of a legendary hero, Percy Jackson and the greatest wizards of all times, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

It's before the heroes of Olympus and before Half-blood Prince

School which allows us to get pets

(PERCY)

It's been a week since the war with Kronos is over. But celebration, not so much. Sometimes someone or the other would pat me on the back and say "Good job Percy." And we would start celebrating all over again. I was so relaxed and happy, only if I knew what would happen to me and Annabeth later.

Two days back Chiron called Clarisse, the Stoll brothers ( Travis and Connor Stoll), Nico,me and Annabeth to a special meeting . Annabeth... that girl was something. Right after the war with Kronos, me and Annabeth had started dating. But we couldn't spend much time together after that because Annabeth had to go to her architecture school I had to go to a boarding school.

I was about to meet her after a week and believe me, I was super-excited. And as usual, I was late to the meeting. "Ah, there you are Percy, we were beginning to wonder." Chiron said. "Hey Prissy, finally decided to show up?"Clarisse said. I ignored her. My eyes were searching for Annabeth. Finally, I spotted her at the end of the room. She was probably designing the new design for Mount Olympus. She probably didn't even notice me.

I sat on the seat beside her. When she looked at me, a smile came on her face. I noticed that her hair were much longer than the last time I had seen her and she still had her owl earrings: symbol of Athena. "Hey Seaweed Brain, nice to see you."she said. "Umm...hi." I wasn't able to form full sentences. And maybe I was blushing.

"Let's begin with our meeting. Today, we have assembled here for a special meeting. Chiron said.

"There is a special and should I say magical school where your godly parents would like to send you." continued Chiron.

"Oh damn! Do we have to study?" The Stoll brothers complained.

"Well, duh. We are going to a school, so we obviously have to study. Nico replied.

"As a matter of fact, you don't . You won't have exams, you just have to practice the spells they teach you." Chiron said.

"Spells? Cool! The Stoll brothers exclaimed.

"No studies? Not cool, not at all cool." Annabeth said.

"Silence. Your semester will begin in March and you should be getting a list of books and other stuff you'll require anytime now..."Chiron said.

Next, what happend is difficult to explain. A flock of owls(is a group of owls called flock?) entered the room through a open window, each one carrying a envelope. One owl came to each one of us, gave us an envelope and stood beside us.

"Woah, those were some trained owls."Connor said.

"Did my mom send those?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm afraid not Annabeth, these owls were sent by Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of wizardry and witchcraft."Chiron explained.

"You mean me, Connor, Nico and Percy are gonna be wizards and Clarisse and Annabeth are gonna be witches? Awesome!" Travis said.

"Nothing new is it? Clarisse is already a witch, a bad scary one!" Connor said and was laughing hard. I thought that was true but of course I didn't say anything, I didn't want to make Clarisse even more angrier.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you. I swear this is the last day you're ever gonna see."Clarisse muttered.

"Now now everyone please open your letters and check it." Chiron said. Connor and Travis were still laughing. Annabeth had already opened her letter and was reading it. Clarisse was struggling to open the letter.I opened my letter.

I really didn't know what to expect from a letter from a school of wizardry and witchcraft. This letter reminded me of the time when I was in 4th grade and I got a letter sent home for throwing my food on my class teacher. That day I had got noodles with some curry and after sometime later my noodles were on my science teacher. I really don't remember why I did that. Finally I opened my letter. Here's what I found:-

Mr. Percy Jackson

Camp Half Blood

Long Island

Dear Mr Jackson

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft.

Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September . We await your owl no later than August 30th.

Your sincerely

Professor Mc Gonagall

Deputy Headmistress

There was also a list of all sorts books like book of spells, history of magic etc. The list also said us to get Black robes and pointy hats and a wand and a toad, mouse or owl. Weird. What kind of school allows us to get a pet? Well, this one does.

"Where should we get a black robes and pointy hat? The fancy dress store? Nico asked

Chiron opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Travis.

"And a wand? Do wands even exist?" Travis said.

"Pet, I understand. But toad, seriously?" I asked.

Chiron opened his mouth again to speak, but this time was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Come on guys. Understand. It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry. You obviously need a wand for magic. But what I don't understand is -"

"Annabeth doesn't understand anything! " Clarisse teased.

"Shut up Clarisse. Now, what I don't understand is-"Annabeth began.

"SILENCE!" Chiron shouted. I really think I need to get my ear checked. I have never seen Chiron angry.

Annabeth muttered something about getting interrupted at the same part.

Then Chiron calmed down. "Give me a chance to explain, would you? We will purchase all the items from Diagon ally in London. We will meet in Camp Half Blood just two days before the semester begins. We will go to London by plane." Chiron explained.

"Umm.. Did you just say plane?" I asked.

"It's gonna be fun Percy." Nico said.

"No need to worry Percy, I have taken permission from Lord Zeus to not blast you out of the sky. He wasn't happy with my decision at first, but he eventually agreed."Chiron said.

I wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that we're leaving by plane.

Then Chiron said that after we're done shopping in this Diagon ally (which still sounds me like diagonally), a week later we'll go to Hogwarts via the Hogwarts express in hogsmeade Station at platform no 9 3/4 which I couldn't understand. Chiron explained us about this platform no but I didn't understand. Everyone, including the Stoll brothers understood what he said. Chiron said he would explain me later.

Then he told us to write a letter that we will be going to Hogwarts and tie it to our owls.

"Chiron, you sure the owls won't lose our letters?" Connor said.

"Of course, you don't need to worry about the owls. They know where to go. Now, don't forget to send your owls by the end of this month."Chiron said.

"Can we take our weapons?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes you can, although I doubt celestial bronze will do much effect on dementors, but you should keep some weapons." Chiron said.

"What are Dementors?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron's expression became dark and guarded.

"Dementors are dark creatures, one of the foulest to inhabit the world. They feed on human happiness and thus leaving a person depressed and in despair. They can also consume a person's soul." Chiron explained.

I wrote a letter just as soon as Chiron finished his speech because I knew that later, I would forget to write a letter. I filled my letter with just one word: OK.

What? What else should I write? I mean this is after all the first time I am writing a letter to school cause usually it's vice versa.

After everybody left, me and Annabeth were the only ones in the room. I was struggling to tie the letter to my owl and Annabeth was doing her architect work(as usual).

After sometime, Annabeth shut down her computer and came up to me and said "Bye Seaweed Brain, I really should be going. I hope I see you soon."

As soon as she said that, my heart broke. Not literally, you know what I mean.

She barely talked to me today. I didn't know what to say so I just said "Okay bye".

When she was leaving, I couldn't control my um... I don't know, anger?

"Hey Annabeth!" I called.

"What is it Percy?" she asked me.

"You know exactly what it is, don't you?" I practically screamed at her. It came out harsher then I meant to.

"What happend to you Percy? Stop freaking me out." Annabeth replied.

"I'm sorry. I just.. I mean. Never mind forget it . You should be leaving." I said.

I don't what got into me. I screamed at her so bad, even though she didn't do anything wrong. Someday, when everything is normal, I'll ask her about this behaviour.

Right now, I was preparing to go to Hogwarts.

Demigods?

(Harry)

Me, Ron and Hermione were going to the great hall for dinner when we got the surprising news. As soon as we reached the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore said he had to make a special announcement.

We were about to go to our seats when we met Draco.

"I hope this special announcement says that Potty Potter is kicked out this school for being dumb." Draco said and he and his ugly friends started laughing.

Before I could say something, Professor Dumbledore told us to be seated.

As soon as we were seated, Professor Dumbledore began:

"We all have assembled here for a very special meeting."

"You already said that." I hear Fred and George whisper.

"A few new students, a few demigods should I say to be precise."

"Demigods? I have read all the books properly but there was no mention of demigods." Hermione said.

"Demigods? What are demigods?" Everyone were whispering.

"SILENCE. Now, Demigods are half humans and half gods, by which I mean that one of there parents is a human and the other one is a god. They have also inherited some powers from their godly parents and they will be joining us for the month of September." Dumbledore finished.

"Bloody Hell. Children of gods will be studying with us?" Ron said nervously.

"Dumbledore must be joking."George said.

"Guys, I think we should stop talking cause Dumbledore doesn't look happy." I said.

"SILENCE. Children, I am not joking. They will be here with us very soon. Are there any questions?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!" Fred said raising his hand.

"Yes Fred, say."

"Which gods are their parents? Like the Roman Gods or-" Fred asked.

"They are the children of Greek Gods. Any more questions?" Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, could you tell us the names of the students?" Parvati asked.

"Connor and Travis, twins of Hermes, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Nico, son of Hades and the legendary hero, Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon. We have had enough discussion about this. Let's began with the feast." Dumbledore finished.

"I am so excited to meet them. " I said.

"Well, aren't we all?" Hermione said.

"Especially that son of Posiedon. What was his name again? Prissy?" Ron said.

"Percy Jackson." Hermione corrected him.

"Yeah whatever. Dumbledore called him a legendary hero. I mean he couldn't be mor heroic than Harry. Could he?" Ron said.

I probably blushed. Luckily Hermione changed the topic.

"Well, I'm prepared for the Herbology test tomorrow." Hermione said as she got up.

"Herbology test? What Herbology test?" Ron asked.

"Ron, the test in which we have to tell about Gillyweed and its uses." I explained.

"Oh, that test. Damn! I didn't prepare for it." Ron cursed.

"If you ask me you should go prepare now." Hermione advised.

"Harry, did you study?" Ron asked me but I wasn't listening. I was lost in my thoughts thinking about Percy Jackson, the so called legendary hero.

Worst shopping trip ever

(Percy)

It's not like I like to go to shopping. All shopping trips are awful. But this one beats them all.

It was just two days before September 1, the day we'll go to Hogwarts. We were in London. Yes, we reached there by a plane. You ask me how was it?

Well, the trip was horrible.

Every time the plane jerked, my face was sweaty. Annabeth(who BTW was sitting beside me)was trying to convince me that everything will be alright, but I couldn't concentrate on her words.

Chiron was sitting right in front of me. He was trying to calm me down.

Nico wasn't any better. He too, was covered in sweat.

I somehow managed to say "Fun, right?".

I think I just saw him blush.

"Never felt better." Nico said.

As soon as we got down, I went to the washroom and tried to wet myself. Instantly, I felt better. I sat on the floor.

That's when a guy came in the washroom and I recognised him immediately: Hawaii T-shirt and Bermuda shorts.

"Dad, Hi." I said, trying to stand up but almost fell down. Posiedon caught me in time.

"Nice to see you too Percy. Are you Ok?" Posiedon said.

"I'm fine. Why are you here dad?" I managed to ask.

"There's something important I have to tell you Percy. I foresaw that something will attack you tonight." Posiedon explained.

"What will?" I asked.

"I...I don't know Percy. I just came to warn you." Posiedon said.

"Thanks dad. We'll defeat it." I said confidently.

"Just be safe Percy." Posiedon said and vanished.

"Where were you Percy? We have been waiting here for ages." Annabeth said.

"Sorry about that. Where's Nico?" I asked.

"There he is." Chiron pointed towards my right.

Nico was summoning a few skeletons and then destroying it.

As soon as he saw that I was looking at him, he stopped and maybe blushed. Then he walked up to us.

I must have been looking at him weird cause he said "What? It makes me feel better."

Then we moved on and met a half-giant and half-man named Hagrid.

He seemed like a good guy and had a sort of weird accent.

He said that he'll lead us to the stores.

Then we entered a small wine shop. Several people over there said hi to Hagrid then asked me "Are you Percy Jackson?"

"Uh... Yes" I replied.

"Oh. What a pleasure to meet you Sir!" They would say.

And I was embarrassed.

"Man, you're popular! And someone's jealous." Connor said looking at Clarisse.

"What? Me, jealous of Prissy? Never in a millennia!" Clarisse replied angrily.

"Actually it's Percy." I corrected her.

"Whatever!" Clarisse said. Annabeth didn't say anything. I think she wasn't talking to me.

Then we went in front of a brick wall and Hagrid tapped some bricks and all of a sudden we were in some other place. Someplace I have never been before. We were in Diagon Ally.

This place was just like your ordinary market. But the difference is that your market doesn't sell wands or brooms.

"First we have t' get some money eh?" Hagrid said.

"Do we use the money we use in our world?" Annabeth asked.

"O' course not. We'll use Galleons." Hagrid said.

"What are Galleons?" Clarisse asked.

"Ye'll see." Hagrid replied.

Then we went to a huge bank which was run by goblins. You heard me right, Goblins.

"Welcome t' Gringotts wizardin' bank." Hagrid said.

It was a quite bank. No one said a word. We went up front to the goblin sitting in the centre.

"Which locker?" The goblin asked us.

Hagrid handed him a letter. He read it really slow and carefully then looked at our Camp Half-Blood Tshirts and gave Hagrid a golden coloured card. Hagrid took it and kept is safely in his pocket.

Information: Hagrid has many pockets. He wears a brown coloured coat with uncountable pockets.

Man, if I had that coat, I would be searching for riptide for the next hundred years.

Then, first we went to a store called 'Flourish and Blotts' where we purchased our books.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" A blonde-White hair coloured guy asked me.

"Yes, I am." I said wondering how am I so popular.

"Pleased to meet you. I have heard a lot about you. The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He replied.

"Uh... Pleased to meet you Draco." I said. I know, stupid. I should have something like "Hello Draco. Want my autograph? And by the way, your name sounds like Dracula. No offence."

That's when a blonde hair coloured man(probably his dad) said "We should be leaving Draco. Are you talking to a Mudblood?"

"No Dad, I'm not." He replied.

His Dad looked at me like I was a goat which was about to be sliced. Then his expression showed pity.

He actually gave me goosebumps.

"Who's this? Looks like a Muggle judging his clothes." His dad said.

"He's Percy-" Draco began.

"Jackson. Pleased to meet you." His dad finished.

Then they left without saying anything which was pretty rude.

Then we bought six copies of each book mentioned in the list.

After that we went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, Magical Menagerie and Garrick Ollivander to get our black robes, pets and wands respectively.

I got a black with a slight hint of blue owl. Guess what did Connor and Travis get? Guessed it right, they got toads. Gross.

Annabeth got a grey coloured cat and Clarisse got a fiery orange coloured cat.

The wand store was just as quite as the bank. As soon as I entered the shop, the shopkeeper said "Ah... I have been waiting for you for ages, Perseus Jackson."

"You knew I was gonna come?" I asked.

"Of course I did. Now what kind of wand do you want? Let's see, ah try this one." He gave me a 12 inch light brown coloured wand.

"It's made of ash and unicorn hair." He told me.

As soon as I held it, it flew out of my hands and landed somewhere behind the shelves.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, no it's alright. Happens a lot. Here try this one. Made of willow and unicorn hair." He handed me another wand about 14 inch.

As soon as I touched the wand, it flew back and hit Travis on the back of his head.

"Man, look what are you doing." Travis said.

"Sorry Travis. I'm so sorry." I was getting tired of apologising now.

"No no. Take this one. It'll work for sure. It's made of holly and Phoenix feather." This time he handed me a 11 inch wand. Everyone took back a step before I touched the wand.

This time the wand did not fly out of my hands, instead it glowed. It was beautiful.

"This is it." He said.

"Hope I see you again." I said but I got a feeling that I won't be seeing him anytime soon.

"Where should we keep all this stuff?" Clarisse asked.

"Hagrid, the enchanted purse." Chiron said.

"The what?" All of us asked.

"Nay need t' worry. I've got just th' thin'." Hagrid said and started searching his pockets.

"I present you t' enchanted purse. Can hold as much as you want. Here, put everything." Hagrid said.

"I am starving!" Connor said.

"I'll starve to death if you don't give me food right now." Travis complained.

"I am not hungry at all." I said. That's when we heard a sound like a dying whale. My stomach.

My cheeks flushed red. Everyone including Chiron and Hagrid were laughing. Even Annabeth.

"Hagrid, are there only shops in here or are there some place eat?" Chiron said.

"If ye're hungry, follow me." Hagrid said.

So we dropped our bags in the purse and we were headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

I ordered a cheeseburger, my all time favourite.

I was halfway through my burger before I remembered to breathe. When I looked at others, I noticed that they were eating like monsters.

I started laughing so bad. Everyone were staring at me like I was a crazy person.

I tried to control my laughter.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

After we were finished, Connor and Travis decided to have a burping competition.

"Gross!" Annabeth said.

It was already evening, so we decided to visit one last shop,

Sorry guys, will write more. Just wait for um... A month I guess?


	2. Chapter 2

It was already evening, so we decided to visit one last shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which the Stoll brothers liked a lot.

We saw extendable ears, ten second pimple remover, love potion etc.

Then we met the shopkeepers: Fred and George Weasley.

"Hello customers! How can we help you?" They both said.

"Give me everything you have! Do you have a um... A tablet which'll change your gender?" Connor asked

"No we don't but that's actually a pretty good idea. Who are you both?" Fred asked.

"I'm Travis and this is C-" Travis started.

"Connor, sons of Hermes are you?" George finished.

"Man, even we're popular!" Connor said.

"Oh man we've got so many things to show you. Come along." Fred said.

So Connor and Travis left us and joined Fred and George.

Hagrid went to the washroom and Chiron was looking at the pimple remover.

Nico was busy looking at some glowing skulls and Clarisse was looking at the love potion.

I wonder on whom does she wanna use it.

So me and Annabeth were left alone and it was pretty awkward.

I tried to start a conversation. "So... Um nice day huh?" I asked. Now I realise I must have sounded stupid. This just made things more awkward.

"Uh... Yeah. Good day today." She replied.

"Wanna get something?" I said even though I knew she would say no.

"Uh... No. This isn't exactly the kind of shops I like to visit." Annabeth replied.

Thankfully everyone came back at the right time.

"We should be leaving now." Chiron said.

Hagrid took us to the wine store, tapped some bricks and we were back at our earth. After handing over the enchanted purse to Chiron, Hagrid left us there and said that he'd meet us after two days.

"Home sweet home." I said.

"Let's go before it-" Chiron began.

Then we heard a crash. I took out my riptide. Chiron was ready with his bow and arrow. Annabeth took out her dagger and Clarisse was ready with her spear.

We saw a terrifying shadow and of a monster about 20 feet tall. It was already night and we couldn't see it properly.

The monster at attacked us.

Chiron shot many arrows but it didn't seem to effect the monster.

Clarisse tried to hit it with her spear but it swatted her away like a fly.

It was my turn now. I made a nasty cut on its left foot but he recovered real quick.

Annabeth went up close to him.

"Annabeth, no!" I shouted but she obviously didn't listen to me.

She tried to make a cut across his foot but he pushed her away. She landed somewhere far on the grass.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted. I went to check her. Luckily, She was conscious. But little blood was oozing from her forehead. She stood up and said "I'm okay."

I felt relieved.

It started raining.

Chiron and the others were about 10 metres away from us. The monster threw a net at them and they were captured. He came behind us.

I got ready to fight but Chiron said from under the net "Percy, take Annabeth to King Cross station towards the east and take platform no 9 3/4. It's not far from here. I'll tell Dumbledore to sent the train over there!"

I wanted to fight the monster but I decided not to argue.

"What about you?" I asked.

"We'll be fine Prissy. Just go. The monster is behind you not us." Clarisse shouted.

"Annabeth, come on!" I said. She nodded.

We ran towards the east.

"Hey Annabeth! How far is the Man-Thing?" I said while running.

"The what?" Annabeth asked confused.

"I named it the Man-Thing." I said catching my breath.

"How could you think about names right now? By the way it's not very far." She said.

"How do you get in platform no 9 3/4?" I asked.

"Just go straight towards the huge pillar between platform no 9 and 10." She explained.

"We'll smash to pieces!" I said.

"No we won't." She said confidently.

After sometime we saw a board saying King across Station was just ahead.

By now the rain was even heavier. Lightning flashed.

"Come on Annabeth! We're almost there!" I tried to encourage her.

When I looked back I saw that Annabeth had fallen down.

I heard the monster roar.

"Annabeth get up. Annabeth!" She didn't respond.

I ran back to get her and when I touched her (not the wrong way), her skin was burning hot. She had a high temperature.

But she was breathing.

Dad, help me. I thought.

No answer.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself." I murmured.

I heard the Man-Thing's footsteps coming closer.

I tried to wake up Annabeth. I couldn't.

The Man-Thing came right in front and of me.

I didn't even have the time to take out riptide. The Man-Thing took me in his hands and well, squeezed me.

I could feel its claws getting in me.

I somehow managed to take out riptide and pressed it in his fingers.

The Man-Thing dropped me. I smashed to the ground right beside Annabeth.

I stood up. My Camp-Half Blood T-shirt was torn and there was a lot of blood coming out.

Seeing my own blood made me feel dizzy. The Man-Thing was still distracted.

I thought about giving up and then I thought "No,I can't fail Annabeth."

I took Annabeth in my hands and ran towards the station.

The Man-Thing was still following us.

I reached the pillar in between platform no 9 & 10.

"Now or never." I said to myself.

We went straight through the pillar.

"Wow." I said.

We lost the Man-Thing. I felt weak. But seeing Annabeth unconscious, gave me courage.

There was a train. I got on and laid down Annabeth on a seat. As soon as I sat down, the train started moving.

The train was going much faster than any usual train. It stopped after a few hours.

My cut on the chest was no better. It was still bleeding a lot. I could feel the poison running from the cut to my arms.

As soon as I took Annabeth in my arms, I started feeling dizzy but I managed to get down. It stopped raining.

I saw three or two students.

"Are you ok?" One of them asked.

Then I blacked out. All I knew that I was falling down with Annabeth in my arms.

The legendary Hero

(Harry)

Me, Ron and Hermione were standing near the platform. We were sent by Dumbledore.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth were coming here. It was an emergency.

"What kind of emergency? Dumbledore won't even tell us." Hermione said.

"Who cares. We finally get to meet Percy Jackson." Ron said.

After sometime the train came and stopped.

A few minutes later, a guy holding a girl (who by the way was unconscious) in her hands.

"Are you Ok?" Harry asked.

The boy fell down with the girl in his hands.

"Madam Pomfrey!" All of us shouted.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth were taken to the infirmary by the Hover charm.

Annabeth had high fever and little hurt on her head.

Percy had two nasty cuts which looked like claw marks. They were still bleeding.

"I hope he survives." Madam Pomfrey said bandaging Percy.

"Bloody hell. What could have caused injuries like that?" Ron asked.

"Those are claw marks, that's for sure." Hermione said.

"He looks about our age." I said.

"He's also pretty good looking." Hermione said, blushing.

"Well, um... well yeah." Ron said.

I laughed. I knew that Ron has always had a crush on Hermione. I now I got proof.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Ron actually-" I began but Ron interrupted me.

"Nothing much actually. Just remembered a joke." Ron said. I think he was angry.

"Boys. Here someone's life is at stake, and your making jokes." Hermione said sadly.

That's when Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Are they gonna be okay?" I asked.

"The girl will be just fine by morning." Madam Pomfrey said nodding.

"And Percy Jackson?" Hermione asked sounding very concerned.

"The boy will wake up within two to three days. He's injured so badly. I wonder how he got those injuries. But he'll survive." She said sounding depressed.

"Can we go in?" Hermione asked.

"Alright but don't touch anything." She said.

"Why do you wanna go in?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Just come." She said.

On the first bed, the girl, Annabeth was lying.

Hermione didn't pay much attention to her. She went straight toward Percy.

Annabeth had blonde hair and was wearing a Orange Tshirt. 'Camp Half Blood' was written on it.

Percy had black hair and was not wearing anything on the top. Two big cuts were bandaged properly. He had a pen in his hand.

"What is this?" Ron said taking the pen out of his hand.

"Madam Pomfrey told us not to touch anything!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, let him. What's the worst that could happen by touching a pen?"

Ron clicked the small button on the back of the pen and immediately the pen turned into a bronze sword.

Ron was so surprised that he dropped the pen.

I gasped.

"Be careful!" Hermione said.

"Woah, a pen which turns into a bronze sword is cool!" Ron said.

"Yes, it is indeed." Someone said behind us.

"Professor Dumbledore." Three of us said together.

"Where did the pen/sword go?" Ron asked.

It was true. The spot where Ron had dropped the pen/sword was now empty.

"Oh look." Hermione said pointing towards Percy's hand.

The pen was returned to his hand.

"This boy, Percy Jackson had been through a lot. What exactly happened, yet remains unknown. When the girl, Annabeth will wake up in the morning, we'll ask her. You should return to your dormitories." Dumbledore said.

"He truly is a legendary hero." Ron said.

We three went back.

"Wake up Harry!" I heard Hermione shout.

"Is it... Is it time for classes already?" I asked.

"No, but Annabeth woke up. Let's go and meet her." Ron replied.

I got ready. Then we went to the infirmary. Four kids, Annabeth, a centaur and Dumbledore were already there.

Annabeth was crying.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Dumbledore heard us.

"Ah, Harry, Ron and , Come." Dumbledore welcomed us.

We went a little closer to the bed on which Annabeth was sitting and well... crying.

"What have I done?" She murmured while crying.

"Annabeth, don't blame yourself. You know you couldn't have done anything." The centaur said.

"I could. I should have." She said.

"Percy's gonna be alright. Now what do you remember about last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"You mean about the Man-Thing?" She asked.

"The what?" Each one of us said.

"All I remember is that Percy named the Monster Man-Thing and and... I also remember Percy carrying me to the station while we were about a 50m far. That's all I remember." Annabeth said sobbing.

"Percy carried you for 50m. That's brave." The other girl said.

"Chiron, I think we should give her some space. All of you Come with me. Harry, Ron and Hermione, stay with her."

All of them left. Only me, Ron, Hermione, Annabeth and Percy were there.

Annabeth was still crying.

Hermione went up to her bed, sat and said, "Hey, it's gonna be Ok."

Annabeth tried to stop crying and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione." Hermione said.

Annabeth looked at us, expectantly. And I noticed that her eyes were stormy grey.

"Oh... I'm Ron." Ron said.

"And I'm Harry." I said.

"So um... Could you tell us about the people who were here?" Hermione said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah sure. The centaur you saw is Chiron. He is sort of our teacher or like your Professor Dumbledore." She said.

"And who are the two guys looking similar?" I asked.

"They're Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes. The other guy you saw, wearing a black shirt was Nico, Son of Hades. The other girl you saw was Clarisse, daughter of Ares. She only hates two things, losing and Percy." She finished.

Hermione giggled.

"So um... Your mom's Athena, goddess of Wisdom?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Percy calls me wise girl for that reason." She said dreamily.

"We really should be going. Our classes are gonna start. But we'll try to visit you between classes." Hermione said reassuringly.

Then we left.

Hogwarts

(Percy)

I had weird dreams. Most of them included Annabeth trying to eat me. I know, Gross.

When I woke up, I saw Annabeth weeping, and the others. (You know whom I mean). Some old guy with a extra long beard was also there. Hagrid was also there. And three students were also there. I wasn't sure but I thought that I had crashed into them.

I didn't recognise the place. Where was I?

Then I remembered the whole incident. Man, horrible night it was.

"Annabeth are... are you ok?" I managed to ask.

"Shut up, Percy. Don't you dare ever scare me like that." She said, sobbing.

"Am... Am I naked on the top?" I asked.

Everyone smiled. Even Annabeth.

I simply just loved her smile.

"Yes you are." She said, still smiling.

"Percy, my boy how are you feeling?" Chiron asked.

"I'm ok." I said. Well, the truth was, I wasn't ok. My head was aching badly, the cuts on my chest were still burning like acid.

"Hello Percy, I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Pleased to meet you." The old man said.

"Percy, could you share what exactly happened that night?" Chiron asked.

I told them everything. Every detail.

"It must be it. I must warn them." Chiron murmured.

I didn't have the energy to ask him what did he mean.

"We must all go out. Percy, your father wishes to talk to you." Chiron said suddenly.

Then they all left me alone. After sometime Posiedon came.

He was wearing his usual Bermuda shorts and a Hawaii Tshirt.

"Percy, how are you feeling?" He asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine dad. What was that thing that attacked us?" I asked.

Posiedon's expression became dark and guarded.

"You don't need to know that Percy. I'll make sure that it won't attack you again." Posiedon reassured me.

I nodded. I knew that Chiron and my dad were hiding something important from me about the Man-Thing.

"I should be leaving Percy." And then he left.

After sometime he heard a voice-

"Can we come in?" The girl said. They were those three students I met that night.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Hi ,I'm Hermione and they are Ron and Harry." She introduced.

"Hi" Ron and Harry said.

"So um... That's a sword right?" Ron asked nervously.

"What? Oh this. Yeah. Gift from dad. I wonder how you know that." I said.

"Well, um..." Ron looked at Hermione and Harry for guidance.

"Well, when you were unconscious, I just you know took the pen and well accidentally pressed the little button on the top and it became a bronze sword." Ron said. He looked as if he were guilty.

"No, it's actually alright." I started feeling a little dizzy after talking so much.

"Hey um... Guys could you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Of course." All three of them said.

"Could you get me a bowl of water?" I asked. Maybe that would make me feel better.

"Yep." Then Harry said something like "Ak-key-oh water bowl." And instantly a water bowl appeared.

"Cool spell. Teach me someday." Was all I could say.

"Thanks, here." He said handing over the water bowl.

I took the bowl and put it on myself. I know, stupid. I should have just dipped my hand or something. But hey, you know me. I do stupid things sometimes.

"Are you um..." Hermione began.

"Go on. Wanna call me stupid or crazy. Please do. I'm used to it." I said.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked me.

"Well, um... Usually water makes me feel better. You know, being the son of Posiedon etc." I said.

"Hey, do you mind describing the monster?" Hermione asked.

"First of all, I would prefer to call it the Man-Thing. It was um... Olive green in colour, about 20 feet in height. Glowing yellow eyes. Not effected by arrows or swords." I said.

"Sounds scary." Ron said.

"Believe me, it was." I said, shivering.

"Hey Harry, what is that scar on the right side of your head?" I asked.

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Harry's expression turned grim.

"Come on Harry, tell him." Hermione insisted.

"If it's something personal and you don't wanna share it with me then it's fine." I said.

"No, it's alright." He said and began to tell about his past.

(Authors note: Guys, I know you know the whole thing. Why should I write it again? Writing after all is a difficult job.)

"I'm sorry I asked you." I said after listening to what he said.

"No it's alright. I'm used to such questions." Harry replied.

We sat quietly for a while.

Then, I did probably the stupidest thing. I tried to get up.

"Be careful." Hermione warned.

I got up, somehow. Then I saw my Camp Half-Blood Tshirt hanging. It was as good as new.

I tried to put it on. Harry and Ron helped me.

I was feeling much better. Then Annabeth came.

"Percy, what do you think you're doing?" Annabeth scolded.

"Trying to not be a patient." I said, walking up to her.

"You look much better. Ready to go out?" She asked, smiling.

"You bet I am." I said, smiling.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"About 8am. Let's go. The breakfast is about to begin." Annabeth replied.

Then we (me, Annabeth, Hermione, Harry and Ron) went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I was feeling great and hungry.

Once everyone were seated, I realised that the boy sitting on the table beside us was the boy I met in the book store.

"Hey, Draco right?" I asked.

"Hello Percy. Nice to see you again. I see you've been put along with Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood. Ah, luck." He said, showing pity towards me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our surnames!" Hermione whispered.

"Oh, what's so bad in that?" I asked.

"You'll understand newbie." He smirked and went to join his friends.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Draco. One of the meanest students of our school. Has a grudge against us." Harry explained.

Dumbledore walked up and Chiron was right beside him. Clarisse and Nico sat beside us.

"Where are the Stoll brothers? I thought they were with you." I asked.

"Over there." Clarisse said pointing towards my left.

I saw them with George and Fred Weasley, laughing.

"My dear students, today we've gathered here for a very special feast. My students from Camp Half Blood are here!" Dumbledore said.

Then he called each one of us and introduced us to other students. He called me at the last.

"And last but not the least, Perseus Jackson, saviour of Olympus." Dumbledore announced.

Man, I was blushing so bad. My cheeks were burning.

I somehow managed to go up and wave.

After the breakfast, we got our timetables. I also had to wear the uniform and I got my wand back.

"My wand looks similar to yours." I said looking at Harry's .

"They're the same wands." Harry said.

That's when two girls who looked quite identical with light brown skin came up to me and said together "Hello Percy."

"I'm Padma Patil." Said the one on the right side.

"And I'm Parvati Patil." Said the one on left.

"Um... Hi girls." I said.

They giggled and went.

Annabeth didn't look to happy with my encounter with Parvati and Padma Patil.

"Even our timetables are same." Harry said after sometime.

"Well, that's great." I said.

The Hogwarts castle was amazing. The stairs moved on their own. I was starting to like magic.

Our first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts.


	3. Chapter 3

Studies (boring)

(Percy)

The Hogwarts castle was amazing. The stairs moved on their own. I was starting to like magic.

Our first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"What exactly will we learn in this class?" I asked

"You'll see." Ron said.

We reached a huge room with many windows.

"Welcome." A black hair coloured man said.

"I'm Severus Snape, your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Welcome to my class." He said.

"Good morning sir." Me and Annabeth said together.

"Please be seated." Snape said.

"Snape's polite? Miracle." I heard Ron whispering to Harry.

We went and sat on our seats. Draco was also there. He and his friends were pointing towards me and laughing.

I really hate when someone does that. Naturally, I couldn't control my temper.

A glass beaker containing purple liquid blasted. Hey, come on I was angry. Remember my trip to the Museum? When Nancy Bobofit was making fun of me?

"What just happened?" Everyone were asking each other.

"Someone must have used a severing charm. Who was it? Who?" Snape asked angrily. (With the Severing Charm, cutting or tearing objects is a simple matter of wand control.)

It was my first class and I already ruined it.

"It must have been Harry Potter sir. After all, he's the most powerful wizard among us." Draco said.

"Harry, stand up." Snape ordered.

Harry was about to say something, when I stood up.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth murmured.

"It was me sir. I'm sorry." I said.

"What? How could you do it? You haven't learnt a single spell." Snape said.

"Well um... Sir the thing is that I can control water. I'm sorry again." I said, nervously.

Snape didn't look satisfied, but he told me to sit down.

"Did you really do that?" Annabeth whispered.

"Well, Yes. Mr. Dracula and his friends were-" I said.

"Silence. We shall begin with our first lesson, the stunning spell. Can anybody tell us what does this spell do?" He asked.

Only Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Hermione." Snape said.

"The Stunning Spell which is pronounced as Stupefy, also known as a Stunner or Stupefying Charm is a charm that renders a victim unconscious and halts moving objects." Hermione said.

"You've got yourself a twin." I told Annabeth.

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." She said.

"Now, can anyone demonstrate the spell on a book?" Snape asked.

This time, Harry, Ron and Hermione raised there hands.

"Yes, Harry." Snape said.

Harry came to the front of the class, then Snape threw a book in the air.

Then Harry said "Stupefy " and the book was hanging in midair.

I was tempted to clap, but no one did. So I stayed quiet.

The rest of the class was boringand about 2 hours long. Hey, I never had interest in classes, even if it's a magic class.

The class went good, till the end until Snape said "Percy, do you mind showing us the Stunning spell?"

I didn't know what to do, so I stood up.

"No need to be nervous Percy, it's your first time. We won't mind if you weren't able to do the spell." He said with a mischievous smile on his face like he was purposely trying to embarrass me in front of the class.

I walked up to the front of the class. I tried to convince myself that all you have to do is point towards the book and say Stupefy. I can do this.

I took a few deep breaths.

"Ready." I said. But my mind was shouting "Not ready! Not ready! Stop you fool!"

Annabeth mouthed best of luck. I nodded.

Snape threw the book. I shouted "Stupefy!" with all my might, pointing my wand towards the book.

A blue light came out of my wand and believe it or not the book was hanging in midair.

"He performed.." Someone said.

"A stunning spell..." Other said.

"In his first attempt." Another said.

Snape looked shocked, then said "Brilliant. Tomorrow all of you have to perform this dismissed."

"What's our next class?" I said.

"Well, next we have Herbology." Hermione said.

"Boring." Ron said.

"I loved the Defence against Dark Arts class. It was fun!" Annabeth said.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" I asked.

"Shut up. I bet that Herbology would be fun too." Annabeth said dreamily.

"Believe me, it's the best class." Hermione said.

I didn't have words.

"You'll get it used to this ." Ron said

"Believe me, I don't want to." I said

Truth or Dare

(Percy)

I got used to magic in the next few days. I learnt many spells. I couldn't quite understand the divination classes. How can you figure out the future by looking into a cup? Annabeth, who believes in logical answers to questions didn't like this class either.

Today was September 29th and tomorrow we'll be leaving. I haven't talked to mom since I came here.

I'm homesick.

But at the same time I'm gonna miss the classes, magic, Hogwarts but most of all the three new best friends I made in this month: Harry, Ron and Hermione.

We (me, Annabeth, Ron, Harry and Hermione) were walking down the corridor when we met the Stoll brothers and Fred and George Weasley.

"Hello people!" George said.

"What are you four up to now?" Hermione asked.

"How can you say that we're up to something?" Travis asked.

"Well, you look happy so that could only mean that you're planning something." Hermione replied.

"As today is the last of school for you guys," Fred said. (Ha ha. Rhyme.)

"We decided that tonight we'll play truth or dare together." Connor finished.

"That sounds fun." I said enthusiastically.

"Fun? I bet they have some ugly dares up their sleeves." Ron said.

"We're in." Me and Harry said together and smiled at each other.

That night when everyone were asleep, we sneaked into the Gryffindor tower.

We sat in a circle and began with the game.

"Rules first. We all will count till 21 and whoever ends on 21 has to chose truth or dare. The questions or the dares will be given by any one of us four. Upto three numbers at a time." George explained.

"Percy, start." Travis said.

"1,2,3." I began.

"4,5." Annabeth.

"6,7,8." Hermione.

"9." Ron.

"10,11." Harry.

"12,13,14." Fred.

"15,16." George.

"17,18." Connor.

"19. Travis.

Thank god, I thought.

"20." I said.

"21." Annabeth said, giving me the evil eye.

"Truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth." Annabeth said.

The Stoll brothers and Fred and George laughed among themselves. (I'll call them the four.)

"What's the matter?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Truth. Ok. Who's your boyfriend?" Connor asked.

Annabeth was blushing really bad. She looked at me and said "Percy."

The four started making weird noises. Ron and Harry were looking at me weird.

Hermione was giggling.

"Ok. Let's move on with the game. Annabeth, start." George said.

"1,2,3." Annabeth began.

"4,5,6." Hermione.

"7,8." Ron.

"9." Harry.

"10,11." Fred.

"12,13,14." George.

"15,16." Connor.

"17." Travis.

"18." Me.

"19." Annabeth.

"Not me, not me." Ron murmured.

"20." Hermione said.

Ron didn't say anything.

"Ron, it's your turn." Hermione said.

"21." Ron said, sadly.

"Truth or dare?" Travis asked.

"Truth." Ron said, sadly again.

"Dare. Ok. Good choice." Fred said handing him a green coloured tablet.

"Dare to eat this." Connor said.

"What is this?" Ron said.

"That my dear brother, I won't tell you." George said, grinning.

Ron gulped and then ate the tablet.

"What's gonna happen now?" Harry asked, concerned.

The four started laughing.

"Now, my friends, my little brother will turn into a girl! Well, at least he should." Fred replied.

"What?" All of us said.

Then Ron began transforming into a girl.

"Yes! Our tablets worked!" Travis said happily.

"How long will the magic last?" Hermione asked sternly.

"It should last about 5 mins." George said.

Ron now had shoulder length long red coloured hair.

"I look awful, don't I?" Ron said in a different voice. A girlish voice.

"You actually look better like this." Annabeth said, smiling.

"Let's continue the game. For the next 5 mins I'll call you Ronnie. Begin Ronnie." Connor said, practically laughing.

"1." Ron began.

"2,3" Harry.

"4." Fred.

"5,6." George.

"7." Connor.

"8,9,10." Travis.

"11." Me.

"12,13." Annabeth.

"14." Hermione.

"15." Ron.

"16." Harry.

Then the four smiled amongst themselves.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." The four said together.

"17."Fred.

"18." George.

"19." Connor.

"20." Travis.

"21. Wait. You guys had planned this didn't you?" I asked accusingly.

"Of course not." Fred said.

"Truth about dare?" Travis asked.

"Dare." I said.

Then, Ronnie transform back into Ron.

Then I wondered whether I made a right decision choosing Dare.

"Ok. You all have to go along with Percy deep in the forbidden forest. for an hour. And Percy you'll lead." George said.

"What?" Harry, Ron and Hermione said.

"Wait. What is the Forbidden forest?" I asked, confused.

"The Forbidden Forest, also known as Dark Forest borders the edges of the forest is a very old place that holds many secrets and houses many creatures, some dark and Dangerous, others friendly. The trees in the forest are considered ancient, they are dense and rough looking from years of exposure to the the forest's name suggests, it is strictly off limits to students — except in the case of detention, or Care of Magical Creatures lessons that occasionally take place there. Of course, with the various dangerous creatures living in the Forest, few students would even want to venture into it." Hermione explained.

"Ok. So we have to go there. How will you know how deep we went?" I asked.

"Hey. That's why we're sending them with you. We'll wait for you over here. Hurry up! Now get going!" Connor replied.

"This is indeed the worst dare they could have given." Hermione said angrily.

"What if we get caught?" Ron said.

"Chill guys. It'll be alright." I said. Even though I had a feeling it won't be alright.

We entered the Forbidden forest.

"Percy, time for you to lead." Annabeth said.

"Yeah." I said.

The forest was large and creepy. The trees seemed to say "Go away."

As we went deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees became denser and darker.

"Isn't it one hour already?" I asked trying not to sound scared.

"It must be. Let's go back." Ron said nervously.

"Where are all the creatures?" Hermione asked confused.

Then I stepped on something pointy.

"Ow!" I said.

Hermione picked up the thing on which I stepped. She didn't say anything.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Unicorn horn." She said in a deep voice.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"There's your answer." Ron sad pointing towards the moon.

A 20 feet tall shadow was there. It was the Man-Thing.

Our last encounter with the Man-Thing

(Percy)

(Guys, sorry if there are more Percy chapters than Harry ones.)

"The Man-Thing. How did it get in here?" I asked.

"That's the thing you fought?" Ron asked.

"Yes. But this time, I won't run away." I said confidently.

"Get ready for round two, Man-Thing." Annabeth said.

Harry,Ron and Hermione were ready with there wands. Annabeth took out her dagger. I was ready with riptide.

"The the games begin." I said.

Then we charged towards the monster.

Harry tried to hit it with a Bombarda Maxima curse (is the incantation of a charm used to provoke large, violent explosions capable of demolishing entire walls. This is a stronger variation of the traditional Bombarda charm.) but the Man-Thing dodged it easily and pushed Harry.

I tried to hit it with my sword, but it swatted me away.

"Ron! Hermione! Keep it busy for a minute!" I shouted.

They nodded.

"We need a plan. Idea! Guys come over here." Annabeth said.

"Me, Percy and Ron will distract the monster-" Annabeth said.

"Man-Thing." I interrupted.

"Yeah, the Man-Thing and Harry and Hermione will use the Bombarda Maxima curse on the monster. Together at the same time." Annabeth explained.

"Good plan." Hermione said.

"Why do we need a plan? If we all attacked the monster straight forward, I'm sure we'll defeat it." I said.

"I agree." Harry said.

"No we won't. It's just too powerful." Annabeth said.

"Fine. How shall we distract it?" Ron asked.

"I have a plan." Annabeth said with a weird smile.

Note to self: Whenever Annabeth says that she has a plan with THAT kind of smile, just simply say no.

Her plan was to make me the prey for the Man-Thing and then when the it follows me, I should start running and while the it would be chasing me, Ron and Annabeth will trip the Man-Thing using a rope. Then, Harry and Hermione will use the Bombarda Maxima spell.

"Why do I have to be the prey?" I asked.

"Because the Man-Thing is behind you Percy, for an apparent reason." Annabeth said.

"I think you're just enjoying this." I said.

"That too." She said.

Then she kissed me on the cheek.

"Be careful, Percy." She said.

The Man-Thing was looking for us. I took a deep breath and shouted "HEY MAN-THING! OVER HERE!"

It roared and came towards me. Then the problems began. I started running as fast as I could and I was doing pretty good until I tripped and fell down.

"PERCY! Run!" I heard Annabeth scream. The Man-Thing was coming closer.

I had twisted my ankle, I couldn't get up. Then, Annabeth ran and came between Me and the Man-Thing. She threw her dagger somewhere stood right over there.

"Annabeth! Move? It'll kill you!" I shouted.

She looked at it right in the eye. Her eyes were filled with tears.

The Man-Thing looked at her then sat down without attempting to attack me or her.

Annabeth tried to get close to the Man-Thing, that's when we heard Harry, Ron and Hermione say "Bombarda Maxima!" and a white coloured light hit the monster. It fell down.

"What happened over here?" Harry asked.

Annabeth explained them everything. I tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Wait a second. Brakium Emendo(If used correctly, it is claimed that this spell will heal broken bones.)! Harry said pointing his wand towards my foot.

"Thanks. I'm much better now." I said, standing up.

"Why didn't it attack you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I hate not knowing something." Annabeth said, confused.

"I know that feeling." Hermione said, reassuringly.

"Here we go again." Ron said.

"What should we do with the Man-Thing? We can't just leave it here." I asked.

"No we can't. It'll kill all the animals in the forest." Hermione said.

"Then?" Ron asked.

It was almost sunrise. We had no other choice.

"We have to tell Dumbledore and Chiron." I said.

"No, we can't. We might get expelled." Hermione said.

"And I really don't think our parents will be happy with us sneaking out in the Forbidden forest." Annabeth said.

"We have no other choice." Harry said.

"Harry's right." I said.

"Indeed he is, Percy." We heard someone say.

It was Chiron and Dumbledore.

Busted

(Harry)

Why did I agree to play this game anyway? I made a mental note to not do anything the four say us to do.

Dumbledore and Chiron found us. The Stoll brothers were also with them.

"What are you doing here? This area is forbidden to students. And Harry,Ron and Hermione you should have stopped them." Dumbledore scolded.

"Mr. D won't be happy. You shall be put on cleaning duty for a month!" Chiron shouted.

"Sorry guys, we had to tell them. It had been more than two hours and you didn't come back so we were worried." Fred apologised.

"It's ok guys. We understand." Percy said.

"What took you so long anyways?" Travis asked.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"It was the Man-Thing." Annabeth said.

"It's over here." Hermione said.

"What?" Chiron, Dumbledore and the four said together.

"Don't worry, it's unconscious." I said.

We took them to the spot where the Man-Thing lied.

"What exactly happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

We told them everything. At first, they were a little shocked that we handled the Man-Thing by ourselves.

"What shall we do with it?" Dumbledore asked Chiron.

"Let's leave the matter to the gods." Chiron said.

"Children whatever happened here shall not be known to anyone else except us." Dumbledore said.

"I shall take this creature to Lord Zeus right away." Chiron said.

"No wait. First you have to explain what is this thing." Percy insisted.

"Percy, the gods have forbidden me to tell you about it." Chiron said.

"We won't let you take the monster until you tell us." Annabeth said

"Man-Thing." Percy corrected her.

"Whatever!" Annabeth said.

"Fine listen. A few hundred years ago, when Hogwarts had just began, a wizard wanted to create human evolution. He wanted the humans to be even more smarter and powerful than they already are. He wanted someone to test his potion. No one accepted to work for him or his tests, except one demigod, a son of Posiedon. The demigod didn't have any bad intentions, but as soon as he swallowed the potion he became the Man-Thing and therefore the evil he wanted to destroy. The Man-Thing is immortal. The greatest wizards of Hogwarts, the toughest demigod warriors nor the Gods themselves could defeat the Man-Thing. Therefore, according to Zeus's orders, the Man-Thing was captured and kept in a place humans could never discover. But over a period of time, the Man-Thing grew stronger and broke free his prison. Now, he's after you because you're related to Posiedon, therefore to him." Chiron said.

"What happened to the wizard who created it?" Hermione asked.

"The wizard was killed by The Man-Thing." Dumbledore said.

"So now what? You'll take him to Zeus and lock him up in someplace again?" Percy asked, accusingly.

"We have got no other choice." Chiron said.

"Yes, we do." I said without thinking.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry's right. There's always another way." Percy said.

Percy looked at me and we had an understanding. I nodded.

"This creature was once a human, a kind hearted one. We should protect it." I said.

"It didn't attack us when it could have. Treat it with kindness, it'll give you back the same." Percy said.

"He still has a human heart." Hermione said.

"Lord Zeus won't accept this. What do you say Albus?" Chiron said.

"The children understood what we couldn't. They right Chiron." Dumbledore said.

"Fine. I'll try talking to Zeus." Chiron said.

"You children should be leaving. The train must be about to leave." Chiron said.

"And your classes must be starting." Dumbledore said.

We then went back to the Hogwarts castle. Saying Goodbye was the difficult part.

"I'll miss you." Hermione said hugging Annabeth.

"I'll miss you even more than you will." Annabeth said, smiling.

The four were crying really bad.

Then they had a group hug. My eyes filled with tears just by looking at them.

Then Percy came said goodbye. He tried to give me a high five, with his eyes filled with tears.

I went and hugged him.

"I'll miss you a lot." I said.

"If you don't send a owl within a month, I'll kill you." Percy said.

"And if we ever meet next time, we'll have a fight, your sword vs my wand." I said trying to control my tears.

Then Ron and Percy high-fived.

"Boys. Don't even know how to say a goodbye properly." Annabeth said.

"Come on guys, we'll be late!" Clarisse shouted.

Then I saw Percy leave. It was the last time I saw him before until the next six months.

Our Next Quest

(Percy)

It has been six months since our visit to Hogwarts and Harry didn't send me an owl. I'll kill him the next time I see him.

A lot has changed since our encounter with the Man-Thing.

From the past few nights, I've been having visions about the Man-Thing touching something shiny and blasting into a thousand piecesEvery time I woke up from that dream, my face was sweaty.

But tonight's vision was different.

As soon as I slept (at camp half blood) I got this really weird dream. I was in a cave. Over there,I saw Annabeth and Hermione fighting to death.

"Stop!" I screamed but my voice wouldn't work in my dream.

I ran towards them, but couldn't reach till them, as if something was pulling me.

"Percy! Wake up! Percy!" I heard someone say.

I woke up. It was Annabeth.

"Percy, are you Ok?"Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Percy, it's already 9 am and you didn't wake up so I just came to wake you up." She said.

"9! Already?" I said.

"Never mind that. Another dream?" She asked.

I nodded.

"What was it this time?" She asked.

I told her everything. Hey, it's no use hiding anything from her. She'll figure out soon enough that I'm hiding something.

"Weird, But possible." She said, thinking carefully.

"Possible? No way it's possible." I said.

"Well, Percy there could be many circumstances in which we might have to fight each other." She said.

Before I could ask her what circumstances, we heard Chiron shout from outside "Percy! Annabeth! Come to the Big house!".

"I'll come in a second." I said.

Then I got ready, and went to the Big House.

What I saw next was no less than a miracle.

Hey guys. I'm planning to write a second book and I'd love if you'd read it. Follow me. Please. Pretty Please. (:

.


	4. Super important note do not ignore it

hey guys! I've started my work on the second part and I'll probably post the first part on Tuesday.

today for me BTW is Thursday.

and guys I won't be adding the next part with this story.

So if anytime you want to search the second part just type in the search box "the Eilat stone" and you'll find it.

sincearly (I think the spelling might be wrong)

the best writer in the world (after RR and JKR and probably VR)

have a good time guessing these names.


	5. an even important note

sorry for another note.

i just wanted to say that if you'll leave comments or follow me it'd be good. I know I'm being selfish. But hey, I can't help it. I have like 2 followers and 1 favourite.

I know you should be happy with what you have but PLEASE! I BEG YOU!


	6. Chapter 4

Note: guys this is the second part to Percy Jackson with Harry Potter and the man-thing. I took a long time writing this one but still not close to finishing it. So um of you want to like understand the whole thing please read my other book I posted.

sincearly

Percy Jackson fan.

New prophecy, new mission.

(Percy)

I was standing locked up in a cage made of I don't know some black thing which my sword couldn't break.

I heard him shout "Fight each other or the boy dies!"

I saw Harry and Ron fighting. Even Annabeth was fighting Hermione.

They all were doing this for me. I couldn't just stand there and watch. I had to do something.

You guys must be wondering how did I reach in this situation and who is 'he'. I'll give you a recap.

Ten days back I had the vision/nightmare about this place. That day Chiron had called me and Annabeth to the big house for something important.

I went over there after Annabeth. I saw that Chiron, Annabeth, Rachel and...

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore were also there.

"Hey guys! When'd you come here?" I asked enthusiastically.

Then I saw the look on their faces and told myself to shut up.

For sometime, there was pure silence and I had nothing to say.

Finally, Chiron said "Come Percy sit. We have something important to discuss."

I sat on the seat between Annabeth and Rachel, not looking at any of them.

"What's the matter?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron and Dumbledore had a troubled look on their faces.

"The Man-Thing is stolen from us." Ron said.

"Ron! Shut up!" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Me, Annabeth and Rachel.

"Indeed it is." Dumbledore said.

"How and... And When?" I asked, concerned. Come on, he after all was my half brother.

"Chiron explain." Dumbledore said.

"When I took the Man-Thing to the gods, Zeus told me to destroy it immediately. The other gods agreed and nodded except for Posiedon. I tried to explain Zeus that we should keep it safe and train it so we could use it when have to. He laughed and said that it can cause much more damage than we can imagine. I couldn't say anything. Then Posiedon gave the idea to keep The Man-Thing under Dumbledore's protection. Zeus said no but Posiedon reasoned with him. Finally he agreed. Then for one week, the Man-Thing was in Hogwarts." Chiron said.

Then he looked at Dumbledore for further explanation.

"Till one week, everything was normal and the Man-Thing was behaving appropriately until the next morning, it vanished." Dumbledore said.

"So it just vanished into the thin air. Great." I said.

"Then how can you say that it was captured by someone? It could have just left by itself." Rachel said.

"She has a point." Annabeth said.

"That's exactly what we thought at first. But then we found this." Hermione said taking out a black coloured piece of metal which was shaped like a skull with the initials 'VL'.

"Who is 'VL'?" I asked.

"There could only be one possibility. 'VL' stands for Vome Lestat, the creator of Man-Thing." Dumbledore said.

"What?" I asked, pretty loudly. Everyone were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry." I said.

"Wasn't he already dead?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, it was said so but his body was actually never found." Dumbledore said.

"Even so, why would he steal a creature like that?" Rachel asked.

"Probably to use him for something wrong." Chiron suggested.

"So we have to find him and take back the Man-Thing." I said even though it was obvious.

"Yes, but it won't be easy. As far as I know, Vome was one of the best students Hogwarts has ever had." Hermione said.

"But why us? Not that I'm complaining but don't you think wizards would be better than demigods against a wizard?" I asked.

"You are right Percy, but Madam Trelawney said a well a prophecy which mentioned five-" Harry began.

Rachel's eyes were glowing green and then she spoke in a different voice: She was about to say a prophecy.

She said:

"Five shall go west and find the Eilat stone

Wizards and demigods shall become one

Five days is the bound

Deliver it to Olympus and restore its potential.

(Note: sorry about the horrible prophecy. I'm a awful prophecy writer. But do you mind just going along with it?)

Than Rachel's eyes returned to their normal colour. She almost fell down, but Annabeth caught her.

"Exactly." Ron said, shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"This is exactly what Madam Trelawney said." Hermione said.

I "Wait. Madam Trelawney ... Isn't she the one who taught us divination?" I asked.

"Well, yeah but how can she say prophecies?" Annabeth asked.

"You didn't know-" Hermione began.

"Silence. We should discuss the more important matter here. The meaning of this prophecy." Dumbledore said.

"Fine. So, what's the meaning of this prophecy?" I asked, with teensy bit of sarcasm.

"The first line is pretty clear. Five people should go and find the Eilat stone, whatever that is." I said.

"What exactly does 'west' mean?" Annabeth asked.

"West. As in your left hand side." I said.

"I know that Percy. But where exactly?" Annabeth asked, again.

"That we do not know. But for now, just keep going west." Chiron said.

"Fine. Now what about this Eilat stone?" I asked.

"The Eilat stone is well a stone obviously, which has the power to contain power for as long as you want." Hermione said.

"Ok, so why do we need it?" Annabeth asked.

"That's the question. Whatsoever we'll get the answer soon." Chiron said.

"The second line. Wizards and demigods shall become one. I think it means that we'll have to corporate." Rachel said.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Demigods and wizards haven't ever been together in a war due to reasons." Chiron said.

"What reasons?" I asked.

"If a wizard and demigod learn to corporate their powers, their powers would be extraordinary and destructive." Dumbledore said.

"But this time we have to." Ron said.

"Who'll go?" I asked.

"We've planned that too. Harry, Ron and Hermione from wizards and Percy and Annabeth from the demigods."

It sounded pretty unfair to me like the wizards and two demigods but I didn't say anything.

"So the third line says that five days is the bound. What does bound mean?" I asked.

"Bound means limit." Harry said.

"Which means that five days is the limit to find the Eilat stone." Annabeth said.

"Why five days?" I asked.

"As far as I've read about the Eilat stone it keeps on shifting its position. It does not stay at one place for long in order to shield itself from people who might use it wrongly." Hermione said.

"Yes you're right Hermione. Maybe, after five days the stone will shift its position." Dumbledore said approvingly.

"And the last line: Deliver it to Olympus and restore its potential. So we have to take the stone to Olympus and restore its power?" I said.

"Yes Percy. Apparently you're right." Chiron said.

"It's power is to contain power. How can we restore its - oh I get it." Annabeth said.

"What?" I didn't quite get it.

"We probably need the help of the gods with this. They will place some of their powers in this stone from which we'll have to defeat Vome."Hermione said.

"Fine then. What are we waiting for? Let's go." I said.

We try to get a snack, but fail

(Harry)

We set out for our mission as soon as we woke up. Well, as soon as Percy woke up. (Get the joke there? Just asking.)

Chiron told us to pack our bags with only important stuff and keep it light. This was the first time I actually got to see the world.

Chiron told that Argus would drive us out of Camp Half Blood, whoever argus was.

Me, Ron, Hermione and Annabeth were waiting for Percy to come.

"He takes forever." Annabeth said, cursing.

"Hey guys! I came!" Percy said running over to us.

Annabeth gave him a weird look and then he said "And I wore my top in the opposite way again, didn't I?" Percy said looking at his top.

"We should be going." Hermione said, a little irritated.

Argus by the way was a man with a hundred blue eyes. At first I was a little horrified but he seemed to be a kind person or i don't know what do you call a man with hundred eyes.

After Argus left us out of camp half blood, we decided that we need a ride.

"How?" Percy asked.

"We can just take a bus." I said.

"Bus? You mean that large vehicle which carries muggles?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron. Harry means exactly that." Hermione said.

So we got on a bus which was moving towards west the whole time.

Soon it was noon.(hah. Rhyme again soon noon)

"I'm hungry." Ron said.

"Agreed." Percy said.

"Fine. Let's get a snack." I said.

That was the worst idea ever. As soon as we gave our orders at a burger place in a mall and decided to rest for sometime.

"What is this place?" Ron asked.

"A mall." Annabeth said.

"What do we do here?" Ron asked.

"Eat, play, shop and watch movies." Percy said.

"I love mall." Ron said dreamily.

We heard a roar. Sorry, a ROAR.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

ROAR. We heard again.

"Is it the nemean lion again?" Percy said.

"No the roar is too loud for it." Annabeth said.

"Harry, behind you." Hermione said nervously.

I looked. Wish I hadn't.

A few meters behind me was a huge brown pig. About 10feet tall.

"Oh no." Annabeth said.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"The crommyonian sow." Annabeth said.

"The what?" All of us except Annabeth asked.

"The crommyonian sow. It had destroyed many villages until it was stopped by was the son of Typhon and Echidna. Even for Theseus, it was difficult to kill." Annabeth said.

"So that thing you say is strong?" said.

"Very." Annabeth said.

"Then get ready to die crommyo..." Percy began.

"Nian sow." Annabeth finished.

We looked at each other and then raced to the thing.

Ron tried to hit it with an Alarte Ascendare spell, but the thing just hit him away.(Description: Shoots the target high into the air.)

Percy hit it with his sword but couldn't.

I heard people talking about a cute little pig.

The sow took him in his paws (is the foot of a pig called paw?) and well, tried to eat him when Hermione hit it with the killing curse.(you know the Avada Kedavra curse.

The monster fell down, dropped Percy and disintegrated.

Annabeth ran over to check on Percy.

"Hermione you just used an unforgivable curse." Ron said.

"Well did I have a choice? That pig was about to eat Percy and I couldn't just stand and watch." Hermione snapped.

"Thanks for the help Hermione." Percy said standing up.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said, but he looked distracted.

"What happened back there?" Annabeth asked.

"What? Nothing." He said, trying to lie.

"You could have easily escaped from the monster's paw. Why didn't you?" Annabeth asked.

"I agree." Hermione said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Percy said, innocently.

Annabeth glared at him for sometime.

"Fine. All this reminded me of Bianca, Nico's sister. We were in a mall then the lion attacked, she saved me and the next day..." Percy said, his eyes filling with tears.

"It's alright Percy." Annabeth said.

We (me, Ron and Hermione) looked at each other, confused.

"Well, let's move on." I said.

"But what about our snacks?" Ron said.

"Simple. We won't move on without snacks."Percy said.

"Guys." Annabeth and Hermione said together.


End file.
